


The Miraculous League

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Building A Team, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Inspired By The Justice League, No Ladybug at first, Slight Bloodshed, Superheroes, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: This version of the story will be bending almost all the rules, adding new powers, mixing up the lore and changing a lot of events. There will be Akumas from the show that will not appear in this story do too the changes made.This story will follow the events of the show chronology with a few new events added in to keep things interesting.There will be spoilers for the series so if you don’t know who Hawkmoth is, or about the other superhero’s then don’t read this unless you don’t care about spoilers.I will be going in chronological order based on the listings on Netflix, except for a couple that are obviously out of order and a couple that’ll be done sooner in the story.





	The Miraculous League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey begins but something is different.

> A loud beeping noise rings out throughout a young girls room. As the suns rays pierce through the windows, the frame of this young girl can be seen covered in her blankets her petite arm can be seen pawing aimlessly at the source of the loud beeping, an iPhone blinking rapidly with a clock shape.

“Marinette!” An older woman’s voice shouts up from the hatch leading into main section of the house. The girl covered in her blankets eyes pop open. “Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes your going to be late for the first day of school.”

“Got it Mom.” Marinette reaches out and snatches up her phone and quickly switches off her alarm as she drags herself out of bed, Marinette is a rather petite girl around average height with a very slim frame her most striking features are her brilliant blue eyes and dark blue. She is wearing a comfy white pajama shirt and matching pajama pants. As she makes her way to her hatch out of her room she grabs some bright red hair ties off her nightstand. She begins tying her hair up into pigtails on her way down the stairs. “Coming”

As Marinette heads down the stairs she finishes tying up her hair as she reaches the kitchen where her mother, Sabine Dupain-Chang a shorter Asian woman with similar hair and eye color to her daughter her shirt resembles a white Chinese dress. Sabine appears to be finishing making breakfast as Marinette walks in. Marinette walks up and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before sitting at the kitchen counter she lets out a deep sigh. “I bet Chloe is going to be in my class again.”

“Four years in a row is that even possible?” Marinettes mother asks a bit surprised by her daughters statement.

“Definitely... lucky me.” Marinette can her mother responding to her but she isn’t paying attention her eyes and attention are drawn to a newspaper laying on the counter opposite her. She reaches out and grabs the paper flipping it over to read the main article.

* * *

* * *

_ **New Exhibit Opening Today ** _ _  
_

_ **Mister Fu Reveals The Amazing Miraculous ** _

Marinette stares at the picture below the head caption which shows the image of an old Asian man, he has gray hair with a bald spot on top of his head and a matching beard on his chin. The old man, presumably being Mister Fu, is standing near an ornate box full of even more ornate jewelry. Her eyes lock onto the center of the box that holds a pair of red and black earrings and a black and green ring held in a ying-yang style circle. 

“Honey?” Marinette jumps in surprise at her moms voice and the sudden touch on her shoulder. 

“Huh what?” Marinette turns her head to look at her mother. 

“Are you okay honey?” Her mother looks at her with some concern. “You seem pretty distracted.” 

“Huh yeah i’m fine mom I just thought this was really interesting.” Marinette nervously chuckles while gesturing toward the article.

”Oh yes the new exhibit.” Marinettes mother cheerfully exclaims. “Your father was reading and telling me all about it before he went down to the bakery.”

”Looks pretty co-“ Marinette reaches out to grab a spoon off the counter but she nudges her glass by accident causing it to fall over and knock into an orange which rolls across the counter and knocks over a carton of milk onto the floor. Marinettes face falls into an annoyed grimace at the chain of events. “-ol.”

Sabine puts a sympathetic hand on her daughters shoulder. “Maybe you and your friends can go see it during lunch.” 

“Yeah.” Marinette looks down at the newspaper one more time. “Maybe.”

After eating a little breakfast Marinette quickly hops in the shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs to the bakery to see her Father, Tom Dupain, and her Mother before heading to school.

”Lala la lala.” Tom cheerfully sings as he hands his daughter a brightly decorated box full of macaroons. 

“Wow Dad these are so awesome.” Marinette exclaims with a smile.

”Glad you like them.” 

“My class will love them you’re the best.” 

“**We’re** the best thanks to your amazing designs.” Tom says as he shows Marinette the sketch she drew in her sketch book, presumably for their bakery’s logo. 

Marinette giggles happily as she leaps up to give her extremely large father a hug but this causes the box to fall out of her hand and almost hit the floor. But lucky her father catches it with his foot before it hits the ground. He quickly kicks it up to his hands and catches it with a little spin before giving it back to his daughter. 

“Have a great day honey.” Tom lovingly as Marinette gives him and her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. 

“Love you guys see you tonight.” Marinette calls as she opens the door, her parents wave goodbye as their daughter seems to trip over her own feet just outside the door but catches herself before dropping the cookies.

”Do you think she’ll be ok?” Tom asks as he watches Marinette hurry down the sidewalk. Sabine gently pats him on the shoulder. 

“I bet she’ll be just fine.” 

Marinette quickly hurry’s down the sidewalk but comes to a quick stop at the crosswalk as it switches to don’t walk. She stumbles from the abrupt stop nearly dropping her box of macaroons. She giggles nervously as the people waiting at the crosswalk give her odd looks. She stares down at her box of macaroons, her eyes widen as she stares at a small ladybug sitting on top of it. 

She watches as the small creature crawls to the side of the box and takes off into the air, Marinette follows the insect with her eyes as it goes through the air down a street. She suddenly bumps into someone on the street which makes her realize two things, one she started walking without even realizing, and two running into that person caused her box to pop open and scatter macaroons over the sidewalk. Marinette quickly picks up her box and saves as many macaroons as she can before they hit the ground. She stands back up and quickly heads back down the sidewalk in the direction of her school.

Before too long Marinette bursts through the door to her classroom just as her teacher Miss Bustier asks one of her classmates, a boy named Nino, to sit in the front row. Marinette makes her way to her desk and sits down before placing her box on the desk in front of her, when suddenly.

”Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Comes the snotty girls voice as her hand bangs onto the desk. Marinette flinches in surprise before quickly turning to face the blonde girl with the ponytail who is smacking her desk and letting out a groan. “You are in my seat.”

Marinette looks at the blonde girl a bit surprised. “But Chloe this has always been my seat.”

“Not anymore.” A voice says from Marinettes other side so she turns towards it and finds Chloe’s friend Sabrina sitting in the seat next to her. “New year new seats.” 

“Yeah so why don’t you go sit with that new girl over there.” Said new girl turns to look at the three of them as they turn to look at her. The new girl has darker skin and reddish brown hair and glasses. Chloe then turns back to address Marinette. “Listen Adrien’s arriving today and since the seat in front of you is going to be his seat this seat is going to be my seat, get it?”

Marinette looks a bit puzzled as she replies. “Who’s Adrien?” 

Chloe and Sabrina both let out sudden laughs at Marinettes question. Chloe crosses her arms and looks at Sabrina. “Can you believe she doesn’t know who Adrien is?”

Chloe quickly switches her attention back to Marinette without missing a beat. “What Rock have you been living under?”

Sabrina leaves forward a bit to add in. “He’s only a famous model.”

Chloe jumps back in before Marinette can even think to reply. “And I am his best friend, he adores me, go on mov-.”

“Hey who elected you queen of seats.” The new girl enters the conversation by spinning Chloe around to face her. 

“Oh look Sabrina we got a little do-gooder in our class this year.” Chloe gets up in the new girls face. “What are you gonna do super newbie shoot beams at me with your glasses.”

”Wouldn’t you like to know.” The girl replies before shoving past Chloe to grab Marinettes arm. “Come on.” 

The new girl pulls Marinette out of her seat and back to where the new girl had been seating before. Marinette quickly grabs her box and backpack as she gets yanked away. As they make their way there to the front row Marinette loses her footing and falls forward dropping her box of macaroons losing more of them to the unforgiving ground, she mutters apologizes as she collects her box and backpack from the floor before joining the new girl at her desk.

“Alright has everyone found a seat?” Miss Bustier asks from the front of the class, none of the students answer her. 

The new girl instead turns to Marinette and seems to reply to Marinettes apologizes. “Chillax girl no biggie.”

”I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do.” Marinette turns her face down towards her desk sadly. 

“You mean the way Magestya does it.” The new girl smiles as she holds up her phone which shows the image of a blonde haired heroine wherein a suit of reds and blues. “She says that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.”

The new girl puts her arm around Marinette and leans over to point at Chloe. “Well that girl over there is evil.”

The new girl leans back to a normal sitting position and gestures between the two of them, before continuing. “And we are the good people, we can’t let her get away with it.”

”Well that’s easier said then done.” Marinette looks away from the new girl sadly. “She likes to make my life miserable.” 

“That’s cuz you let her girl.” The new girl pumps her arm to emphasize her next point. “You just need more confidence.”

Marinette looks down at the one Macaroon left in her box, she picks it up and snaps it in half. She offers one half to the new girl. “Marinette.”

The new girl smiles as she reaches for the offered treat. “Alya.” 

Both girls pop their halves of the macaroon into their mouths and take a second to enjoy the taste. As they do that the teacher underlines a name on the chalkboard. “For those of you who don’t know me I am Miss Bustier I’ll be your teacher this year.

Chloe sighs as she looks at the seat directly in front of her. “Where is he, he should have been here by now.”

**Meanwhile outside**

A young blonde man with short hair and green eyes stops near a bus stop that has a poster, of himself posing near a perfume bottle, stuck to it. He nervously looks around before heading down the sidewalk toward the school entrance. As he makes his way toward them a car pulls up to the front of the school and an older woman hops out of the car, she is wearing a dark blue jacket with a red under shirt, she is wearing glasses over her blue eyes, her black hair has a red stripe on the front. The woman and the driver of the car run to catch up to blonde boy as she calls out to him. “Adrien please reconsider you know what your father wants.” 

Adrien stops and turns around to face the woman and the driver. “Nathalie this is what I want to do.” 

He quickly turns back toward the school but he only makes it about three more steps before he hears someone scream.

”ADRIEN!!”

Adrien immediately stops and spins back around at this sudden shouting of his name, in a voice he has never heard. He looks past Nathalie and the driver his eyes focus on the car they arrived in or more precisely the small black cat sitting on the ground next to the car staring right back at him. Adrien stares wide eyed at the feline as it turns away from him and hops into Nathalie’s open door. Only after the cat hops from the front sit to the back sit does Adrien realizes that Nathalie is standing right next to him and has been saying something to him. 

“I just want to go to school like everyone else what’s wrong with that?” Adrien looks dejectedly down at the ground. He isn’t sure if that statement has anything to do with what Nathalie had been saying, but he needed to say it while he had the chance. He looks back up to Nathalie to see if he had magically changed her mind, judging but the disinterested look in her eyes, he hadn’t. “Please don’t tell my father about all this.” 

Nathalie nods solemnly before turning to head back to the car, the driver, a large gorilla like man with black greying hair, places his hand on Adrien’s back to guide him to the car. 

Soon Adrien is sitting in the back seat of the car while the driver and Nathalie are sitting up front. Adrien looks around the car trying to find the cat he saw hop into the vehicle, but he doesn’t see it anywhere. 

“Yes Mister Agreste we’re on our way now.” Adrien turns to look at Nathalie as soon as he hears her speak, she is holding her phone, Adrien goes pale as he realizes that she must have called his father. “Your son?”

Nathalie turns around in her seat to look at Adrien, he stares back at her with pleading eyes. She turns her eyes away from Adrien. “Yes sir I brought him with me to see the exhibit.” 

Nathalie turns all the way back around to face the front. “I felt it might be good for him... yes sir... Understood.”

Nathalie hangs up the phone and places it back into her pocket. Adrien leans forward in his seat. “Thank you Nathalie.” 

She doesn’t respond with anything more then a slight nod. 

Soon they pull up to the louvre, Nathalie and Adrien exit the car. Nathalie leans into the the car and tells the driver about how long this should take and tells him when he will need to come get them. She then closes the car door and then gestures for Adrien to follow her. As they walk away the driver drives away. 

“So what kind of exhibit is this anyway?” Adrien inquires as the two make their way inside the museum.

“It’s an ancient set of jewelry and accessories called the Miraculous.” Nathalie coldly explains without turning back toward Adrien. “Your father wants me to take some pictures and do some research to see if he can get new inspiration for new designs.” 

“Oh that’s pretty cool.” Adrien looks around Nathalie to see a large crowd of people standing near a large red curtain. 

“That’s odd.” Nathalie says as she regards the crowd of people. Adrien looks over at Nathalie a bit confused, she gestures towards the crowd in front of them.“The exhibit should have been open by now.” 

“I wonder what’s going on.” Adrien wonders aloud, suddenly Nathalie’s phone starts going off drawing both of their attention. She quickly grabs her phone and checks to see who’s calling. Whoever called seemed to confuse Nathalie as Adrien notices her raise her eyebrow quizzically. 

“Wait here.” Nathalie commands sternly as she gestures toward a near by bench. “I need to take this call and then I’ll be right back.”

“Okay Nathalie.” Adrien sighs heavily as he sits down on the suggested bench. Nathalie nods approvingly before turning and heading down the hallway.

“Yes sir?” Nathalie begins as she answers the phone, Adrien watches as Nathalie seems to flinch at the response she hears over the phone, her response is filled with concern. “Are you sure?”

Adrien doesn’t hear anything else as Nathalie vanishes around a corner. He stares up at the ceiling deep in thought, wondering why his father would call them so soon after talking to them, and why Nathalie decided she couldn’t talk to him around Adrien. 

“Hey Adrien.” 

“Hey.” Adrien replies to the greeting without even thinking, but as soon as he does he snaps his head around to look at the source. The first thing he notices is that the crowd around the curtain has vanished. The curtain is still closed and a nearby door seems to be closing after someone opened it, but what he doesn’t see is anyone who could have spoken to him. 

“Who’s there?” Adrien stands up from the bench a nervous look on his face as he searches for the source. 

“You want to be free right?” 

Adriens eyes widen at the statement as the voice speaks from seemingly nowhere. “How did you-“

”I can help you know.”

“What are you?” Adrien frantically looks around the room. 

“I can help you live the life you want, leave the house, have fun, save the day, get the girl, you name it.” 

“Y-you-.“ Adrien stops speaking suddenly as a big smile appears on his face as he realizes what this voice suggesting. “Are you saying I can be a superhero?”

There is a pause with no response from the mysterious voice, until it suddenly comes back. “Uh yeah, I guess I am.”

”Sweet what do I gotta do?” Adrien pumps his fist in excitement at the thought of being a superhero.

”All you have to do is.” Adrien watches as the red curtain to the exhibit hall opens slowly. “Come and get my ring.” 

Adrien makes his way over to the open curtain and looks into the exhibit hall. The hall itself is an ornate room with large banners on the walls showing images of various jewels and accessories, below each banner is an ornate pedestal covered in strange symbols that at first glance Adrien mistook for Chinese letters but since he can’t read any of them he assumes they’re something else. He assumes each pedestal holds the accessory depicted on the banner above it. His eyes are then drawn to the large pedestal in the middle of the room which appears to be emitting a strange black energy on top. “I’m guessing that’s what I’m looking for.” 

Receiving no answer from the mysterious voice Adrien decides to go for. As soon as he takes his first step into the room the black energy explodes outward forming giant cracks in the floor that shoot out in Adriens direction. Adrien jumps to the side to avoid them, but that proves to be a fruitless effort as the black energy jumps from the cracks in the ground onto Adrien. 

Adrien falls to his knees and screams in pain as he feels the black energy surround him as if it’s crushing him. He forces his head to look up through the pain and locks his eyes onto the pedestal in the middle of the room. Adrien places his hands on his knees and pushes off, causing pain to shoot through his entire body. He grits his teeth and glares at the pedestal. “I won’t give up.” 

Images of lonely dinners, vacant birthdays, and empty rooms flash through Adriens mind as he takes his first step toward the pedestal. “I will be free.” 

All of Nathalies disinterested looks flash by his eyes as he continues to move his feet. “I want to know what it’s like.” 

His fathers disapproving glare comes to his mind next, causing him to pause momentarily. Adrien shakes his head defiantly before forcing himself forward. “Even if it’s just for a minute.” 

A woman with her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and stunning green eyes appears in his mind as he draws near the pedestal. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he reaches out his left hand. “Mom...”

Adrien can finally see the source of the black energy attacking him, it’s a black ring with a green cat paw-print in the center. Adrien forces his hand through the surging energy and grabs a hold of the ring with his left hand. This causes Adrien to fall to his knees again as the energy intensifies. Adrien grinds his teeth together as his left hand feels like all the bones in it are breaking and reforming just to break again. Adrien glares down at his hands as he maneuvers the ring in his fingers and gets his right hand ready. 

Adriens glare intensifies as he screams. “THIS IS JUST THE FIRST STEP!!!”

**”I!!!”**

**“Will!!!”**

**”BE!!!”**

**”FREE!!!”**

Adrien slams the ring onto his right hand and lets out a gasp as all of the pain coursing through his body suddenly stops . He falls backward onto the floor panting heavily, immediately everything begins going fuzzy followed by the room going dark. But Adrien hears the mysterious voice again before passing out. 

“Good job kid.”

**Meanwhile**

Nathalie nods silently as she turns her back to Adrien, she clicks the accept call button and holds the device to her ear. “Yes sir?”

”The Destruction Miraculous has chosen its partner.” 

Nathalie flinches in surprise a pit forming in her stomach of the events she knows are coming. She replies nervously as she rounds the nearest corner. “Are you sure?” 

“I am positive.” Mr.Agreste voice replies sternly. “Nooroo has been sensing the black cats essence all day.” 

Nathalie looks around the hallway to make sure she is alone. “Sir I hate to say this but just because he sensed the black cat doesn’t mean-“

”I know that Nathalie.” Mr.Argreste interrupts her before she can finish her thought. “That is why I waited until I was sure before I called you, tell me is the exhibit still closed?”

Nathalies eyes widen in surprise. “Yes the curtains are still drawn the crowd is still waiting to go in.”

Nathalie can hear Mr.Agreste huff in response. “The old man must have felt our presence as well, so he’s letting the Miraculous call out to their masters.” 

“So these really are the items we’re searching for.” Nathalie responses a bit surprised. 

“Yes they are and now that one of two we need have been activated it is time to flush them out.” Nathalie can hear the secret passage open on the other end of the phone. 

“What do you need me to do?” Nathalie can’t help but smile at the conviction and determination she can hear in Mr.Agrestes voice. “Shall I bring Adrien home now?” 

There is a brief pause on the phone line. “No if you leave know he grow suspicious of the reasoning, take the pictures and notes as planned and then head back to the house... I don’t want Adrien to be our their when it starts.” 

Nathalie nods solemnly. “I understand sir.” 

With that the phone call ends leaving Nathalie alone in the hallway, she sighs deeply before turning on her heels and heading back the way she came. The sight she finds is quite a surprise, the curtain has been opened allowing the crowd to file into the exhibit hall leaving the hall empty. Well empty except for the blonde boy asleep on the bench she left him on. She can’t help but crack a smile as she approaches the sleeping boy and gently shakes his shoulder. “Adrien... Adrien wake up.” 

“H-Huh?” Comes the groggy response as Adrien slowly begins to stir from his slumber. He blinks his eyes several times before he focuses his gaze on Nathalie. “Nathalie?” 

“That’s enough napping Adrien, we have work to do.” Nathalie gestures towards the open curtain. “It looks like the exhibit has finally opened.” 

“Oh yeah it is.” Nathalie raises an eyebrow at Adrien as he begins looking around the room and patting himself down. 

“Everything okay Adrien?” Nathalie’s suspicions grow stronger as Adrien flinches in surprise at her question and suddenly begins to blush. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine just had a... uh...” Adrien shrugs and gives his most innocent smile. “Weird dream.” 

Nathalie narrows her eyes at Adrien trying to decode the meaning behind his embarrassment. _“A weird dream huh... what kind of dream makes you want to check all over your body when you wake up and causes you to look around as if you’re going to find something/someone and makes you blush that easily-“_

Nathalie immediately blushes herself and quickly decides to never finish that thought. She hurries past Adrien and heads straight for the exhibit hall. Adrien follows closely behind Nathalie, and feeling extremely relieved that she didn’t ask anymore questions.

As Adrien follows Nathalie into the exhibit hall he immediately notices that all the damage the black energy caused is completely gone, no energy is emitting from the central pedestal, heck the rooms lights are even brighter then he remembers them being. _“Was that all a dream?” _

Adrien walks to the center pedestal alongside Nathalie and looks at the top of it. The top is a matted yin-yang style container one side being primarily black and slightly green, while the other side is primarily red and slightly black. The black and green side is empty while the red and black side contains a pair of earrings._ “If that was a dream then how did I know what the exhibit hall would look like.” _

He looks up at the banner overhead while Nathalie takes a picture of the display. The banner depicts the black ring he took in his ‘dream’ and a pair of red and black earrings_. “And how did I know what the ring looked like.” _

Realizing that if the ring isn’t in the display case there’s only one place it could be, Adrien looks down at his right hand and spies a pale white ring wrapped around his ring finger. His eyes widen at the sight but he doesn’t draw anymore attention to it then that as he and Nathalie move on to a fox tail necklace display. _“It definitely wasn’t a dream if I have this, but why is it white instead of black now?” _

Adrien turns to look back at the banner with his ring and the earrings on it._ “And what am I suppose to do now?”_

_”_Hello there.” Both Adrien and Nathalie turn to look at who just spoke. Adrien has no idea who the small Asian man in front of them is, but Nathalie immediately recognizes this balding man as Mister Fu the man who created this exhibit. “I do-not believe I saw you two during my presentation.”

“No you did not see us Mister Fu.” Nathalie glances at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. “We were held up by unforeseen events, I apologize for being late.” 

“Oh do not worry about it I’m just glad people are coming to see these amazing items.” Mister Fu smiles warmly at the two visitors. 

“I was actually wondering something.” Nathalie states as she takes a look at her tablet. “I noticed that three of the containers are empty, why is that?” 

“Ah you are not the only one who has noticed that.” Mister Fu chuckles happily. Adrien looks around the room, he knows the black ring is gone, but he didn’t notice any others missing. “You see two of the Miraculous went missing a long time ago, the butterfly and the peacock.” 

“Really what happened to them?” Adrien blurts out. 

“Unfortunately I do not know.” Mister Fu looks away from the pair sadly. 

Seeing that the old man looks a bit down, Adrien decides to not press any further. “What about the third one?” 

“Ah the Black Cat.” Mister Fu’s face lights up at the change of topic. “It really is glorious my boy, the Miraculous has chosen its wielder.” 

“Chosen?” Adrien raises an eyebrow at that. “So these things are magical?” 

“Adrien don’t be silly.” Nathalie cuts into the conversation. “There is no such thing as magic.” 

“Oh, but there is.” Nathalie and Adrien focus their attention back on Mister Fu. “And the Miraculous truly are magical, they choose their champions and grant them amazing powers.” 

“Really how do they work?” Adrien eagerly asks, but his excitement dies down as he feels Nathalie place a hand on his shoulder. 

“That is a very cute story Mister Fu, but I’m afraid we must be going.” Nathalie emphasizes the last part as her eyes turn to Adrien. 

“We do.” Adrien turns his face towards the floor, to anyone else Adrien simply just looks bummed about leaving, but his eyes are actually on his new ring._ “I was hoping to get some answers about this.” _

“Yes we do.” Nathalie turns her full attention to Adrien and he notices a strange somber look in her eyes. “Your father wants you home as soon as possible.” 

“Alright.” Adrien frowns slightly as he refocuses on Mister Fu. “Thanks for speaking to us.” 

“Of course young man.” Mister Fu reaches to shake Adriens hand, as Adrien takes the offered hand Mister Fu says. “I love educating people on the Miraculous please stop by if you have any questions.” 

“I might take you up on that sir.” Adrien can’t help but notice that Mister Fu seems to be staring at their hands as they’re shaking. Specifically Adriens right hand, Adriens eyes widen a little, his right hand with the new ring. 

As soon as the handshake is over Mister Fu turns and walks away immediately entering conversation with some other guests. Meanwhile Nathalie places her hands around Adrien to guide him out of the exhibit hall. Adrien looks up to Nathalie quizzically. “Do you think he meant it?” 

“Meant what?” Comes her dull response.

”You know about the magic and everything.” Adrien notices a twitch in the steady hands guiding him to the door. 

“I don’t think so.” Nathalie replies as she ushers the boy outside.

“But what if he was?” Adrien asks as they approach the car. 

“If magic does exist I’ll have your favorite dish served at your next photo shoot.” Nathalie says as she pulls open the backseat door.

Adrien grins to himself as he hops in the car, he glances down at his ring as he replies. “Deal.”

_**Later That Day Back At School ** _

********”Alright class that’s all for today.” Miss Bustier happily exclaims as the school bell rings. “Make sure you have your assignments on my desk by tomorrow morning.”

Everyone quickly begins packing up their school supplies and packing them into their bags when the quiet rummaging of bags is interrupted by some shouting. “Kim!”

Marinette spins around in her chair to see Ivan, the largest boy in class who has black hair with a single stripe of yellow in the front. He’s crushing something in his fist and glaring at Kim, a boy with slightly darker skin and spiked up hair. As Ivan balls his hand into a fist Miss Bustier interrupts before a fight can start. “Ivan what are you doing!?” 

“What its not me it’s Kim!” Ivan’s eyes narrow as he pulls back his fist. 

“Ivan!” Miss Bustier smacks her hands on her desk to focus Ivan on her. “Go to the Principals office.” 

“But I-!” Ivan looks between Kim and Miss Bustier before huffing angrily and stomping out of the classroom. Kim is snickering the whole time as Ivan leaves. 

Marinette watches Ivan leave before swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door herself. “Hey Marinette, wait up.” 

Marinette turns around as Alya approaches her. “What’s up Alya?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to the museum with me.” Alya asks as she slings her bag over her own shoulder. 

“The Museum...” Marinette flash’s back to this morning and the newspaper article title she saw. “You want to see the Marvelous?” 

Alya chuckles with a shake of her head. “It’s Miraculous, and of course I do, it’s an exhibit all about superheroes don’t you want to check it out?” 

“Y-Yeah I do.” Marinette tightens her grip on her bag strap as a strange feeling pools up in her chest. Marinette smiles at Alya a little nervously as they head out of the room. “It looked pretty cool.” 

“You bet it does.” Alya pumps her fists excitedly, as they head down the stairs. “Could you imagine if we had superheroes show up her in Paris?” 

“That doesn’t sound too good to me.” Marinette looks at the ground feeling a bit queasy, Alya quirks an eyebrow at Marinette as they make their way toward the school entrance.

“What do you mean, wouldn’t you want to meet a real superhero?” Alya seems completely baffled Marinette’s hesitation. 

“Well yeah that’d be really cool but...” Marinette glances over at Alya and smiles sheepishly, as they walk out onto the sidewalk. “Wouldn’t that mean we’d probably get supervillain’s too?” 

“Well about that-“ Alya chuckles nervously but before she can say anything else. 

A loud crash can be heard from the school, causing both girls to turn around and see a large plumb of dust and debris cover the school entrance. The girls gasp in surprise as they hear heavy stomping through the dust. The girls flinch as a loud piercing shriek roars through street.** “KKIIIMMM!!!”**

Emerging through the school entrance is a giant ten foot tall rock man with glowing green eyes. He flexes the fingers on his left hand while he clenches something in his right hand. The rock monster stomps down the stairs and begins marching down the sidewalk. Every now and again it lets out another roar of the name Kim. 

Marinette and Alya look from each other and then to the rock monster and then back to each other. Alya smiles with a nervous chuckle. “You see the Supervillain usually shows up first.” 

Marinettes face falls into a frown. “So where’s the superhero?” 

** _ Meanwhile Around The Same Time_**

Adrien sighs heavily as he throws his school bag, that he didn’t actually get to use, onto his bed. “Man this day took forever.” 

“Yeah I can’t believe this, fencing, Chinese class and photo shoots how can one kid be so busy?” The mysterious voice says sounding bored and dull. 

Adrien jolts to his feet out of surprise as the mysterious voice suddenly shows back up after having been silent all day. Adrien looks down at his ring assuming the voice is coming from the there. “ Hey you’re back.” 

“Silly boy.” Movement beside Adriens discarded bag draws his eyes to it. Flying out of his bag is a small black cat like creature with an over sized head and large green eyes. It has one long whisker popping out from each cheek and a third one coming out of its forehead. “I never left.” 

“Whoa!” Adrien jumps back in surprise from the creature. “What are you, a genie or something?” 

“Hey don’t compare me to those drama queens.” The small black cat crosses his front paws and huffs angrily. “I’ll have you know I am a Kwami, the names Plagg.”

“Ookay.” Adrien looks at ‘Plagg’ a bit confused as he flys around the room checking out all of Adriens stuff. “And what is a Kwami exactly?” 

“Look I grant powers.” Plagg flies right up into Adriens face. “Yours is the power of Destruction understand?” 

“Power?” Adriens eyes light up. “You mean my superpower like you were talking about back at the museum?” 

“There we go you got it.” Plagg replies dully before going back to looking around. “Now you got any food I’m starving.” 

“Food, yeah I can get you some-“ A sudden knocking on the bedroom door cuts off Adriens sentence.

”Adrien I need to speak with you.” An older male voice calls through the door.

”Uh...” Before Adrien can respond Plagg flies back into his face. 

“I’m not here.”

”Huh?” Adrien blinks in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Nobody can know about me got it?” Plagg zips into Adriens inner shirt pocket without another word. Adrien just stares blankly at his shirt for a moment until the door to his room opens up and his father walks in. 

“Adrien?” Mr.Agreste, a tall man with thick glasses covering his grayish blue eyes with well groomed gray hair and a fancy white suit, he walks through the door to Adriens room and immediately locks eyes with his son. 

“Father look about today...” Adrien averts his eyes and frowns. 

“You aren’t going to school.” Mr.Agreste states coldly with his hands behind his back. 

“But Father-“ Adrien begins. 

“Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you.” Mr.Agreste approaches Adrien. “I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.” 

“But Father it’s not dangerous.” Adrien forces himself to remake eye contact with his father. “Why can’t I go out and make friends like other kids?” 

“Safe you say.” Mr.Agreste bends down and grabs the tv remote off of the coffee table and flicks on the power button. “Is this what you call safe.” 

Adrien gasp and his eyes go wide at the sight on tv. It’s a news broadcast showing a large stone being stomping down the street. “What is that?” 

“Just one example of how dangerous the world can be.” Mr.Agreste begins heading to the bedroom door. 

“Father you can’t use a supervillain as proof the world is dangerous.” Adrien exclaims defiantly. “Supervillains aren’t an everyday thing.”

Mr.Agreste pauses at the door and after a moment he lets out a heavy sigh. “I hope you’re right.” 

Adrien watches as his father leaves the room and closes the door without another word. As soon as the door is fully closed Adrien flips around to the tv. “Plagg, What is that?” 

Plagg comes flying out of Adriens shirt pocket and looks at the screen intently. “Huh, Nooroo detected me sooner then I thought.” 

“Who’s Nooroo?” Adrien fix’s his puzzled gaze on Plagg. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Plagg responds with a nonchalant wave before his expression turns serious. “But right now you gotta stop that Akuma.” 

“Akuma?” Adrien looks even more confused. “What is that and how am I suppose to stop that thing?” 

“It’s easy all you have to do is find the object in their possession that the Akuma is hiding in and destroy.” Plagg jabs Adrien in the nose. “Don’t forget I’m gonna grant you superpowers.” 

“Ooooh.” Adriens eyes light up. “That’s right how do they work?” 

“Simple you will have the power of destruction, all you have to do is say Cataclysm and then you can destroy anything you touch.” Plagg puts his paws behind head. “But first you have to say Plagg claws out to put on your super suit.” 

“Alright let’s do this.” Adrien pumps his fists excitedly. “Plagg claws-“

”Hold up kid!” Plagg flies up and clamps Adriens mouth closed. Adrien muffles out a quizzical response through his closed lips. “Since we aren’t going to have Sugarcubes help I need to tell you how to deal with the Akuma.” 

“Sugarcube?” Adrien raises an eyebrow as Plagg uncovers his mouth. “Who’s that?” 

“I hope you’ll find out some day.” Plagg’s usually goofy expression turns serious. “I don’t like having to do this, but listen when you find the object the Akuma is hiding in...”

As Plagg explains Adriens eyes widen in shock. 

** _ Back With Alya And Marinette _ **

“This is insane.” Marinette whispers to Alya as the two make their way through the alley. 

“Chill girl it’ll be alright.” Alya says with a wave of her hand. “The villain is in the street over there and we move way faster then that big rock guy.” 

“Yeah, but why are we trying to get ahead of him anyway?” Marinette whisper yells at her new friend, Alya turns around to face Marinette. 

“The big rock guy is looking for Kim so we’re trying to find him first.” A sudden scream cuts through the air drawing the two girl’s attention toward the street. They see Kim stumbling backward onto his butt. “Crap there he is.” 

Marinette looks between Alya, Kim, and the supervillain, then she turns to look down a different street and sees a large dome in the distant. Marinette claps her hand on Alyas shoulder. “I got an idea, let’s grab Kim and take him to the stadium.” 

“Why?” Alya asks as the two begin rushing over toward Kim. 

“It’ll give the superhero a big open area to fight this guy that isn’t a city block.” Marinette grabs Kim under one arm while Alya grabs his other arm. 

“Marinette, Alya?” Kim looks between the girls grabbing him. 

“Come on let’s go!” Alya shouts as the stone creature stomps within a few feet of them. 

**“Who’s the wuss now Kim!?!” **The large stone being screams out at the trio.

Kim’s eyes widen in surprise. “Ivan!?” 

**“I am not Ivan!!!”** The stone ‘not Ivan’ slams its fists into the pavement.** “I am Stoneheart!!!”**

Stoneheart lifts up his arms back off the ground and then swings his fist toward Kim.

”Move!” Marinette shoves Alya and Kim back into the alley the two girls had come out of earlier. Stonehearts fist slams into the ground the resulting shockwave launches Alya and Kim further into the alley and sending Marinette flying into the street. 

“Marinette!” Alya hops back onto her feet and locks eyes with her friend. Marinette stands up on her legs too.

”Go!” Marinette frantically waves her arm at Alya. “Get Kim out of here!” 

“But what-“ Alya is interrupted by Stoneheart bashing his fist into the alleyway. Alya screams and jumps back onto her feet, pulling Kim along with her. “C’mon run!” 

Stoneheart tries to follow the fleeing teenagers, but he can’t follow them down the narrow alley due to his large frame. Stoneheart lets out a roar of frustration and slams his fists into the buildings on either side of the alley smashing through the walls, exposing the interior, but he still can’t fit through. **“You let him get away!” **

Stoneheart turns around and glares down at Marinette as she picks herself up off the street. Stoneheart quickly closes the gap between them with just a couple steps. Stoneheart pulls back his fist and swings it down at Marinette, Marinette shuts her eyes and tries to shield herself with her arms. She curls in on herself in preparation of the blow, but the strike never reaches her. Instead she hears the sound of stone striking metal followed by a young mans voice. “Hey now this is no way to treat a lady.” 

Marinette opens her eyes to see a young blonde man wearing a black body suit with a long tail like belt around his waist and black cat ears in his hair. The blonde man is blocking Stonehearts fist with a long metal pole, he shoves back against Stoneheart causing the villain to take a step back. Before she can think it through Marinette chuckles out. “The hero has arrived.” 

This gets the blonde mans attention as he looks back and locks his green cat like eyes on Marinette. He smiles and gives her a wink. “Don’t worry Miss you’re safe now.”

Marinette can feel her cheeks heat up at his words, she averts her eyes from the superhero’s face to Stonehearts. Stoneheart has a purple butterfly like outline surrounding his eyes and he is staring blankly ahead. Marinette points at the supervillain and shouts. “Quick he’s distracted!” 

“Right!” The black clad superhero spins around and extends his staff to strike Stoneheart in the face, the villain doesn’t even flinch. As the staff strikes Stoneheart the stone being briefly flashes yellow before increasing in size. The blonde hero’s smirk vanishes from his face. “Oh that ain’t good.”

Stoneheart reaches up and grabs ahold of the staff. **“I’ll get your Miraculous Hawkmoth, but first I deal with Kim!”**

“Who’s-“ Marinette begins to say before Stoneheart chucks the staff over his shoulder sending both the staff and the hero holding it screaming through the air.

Stoneheart approaches Marinette again, and bellows our. **“Where did Alya take Kim!?!”**  
  
Before Stoneheart can grab Marinette the Superhero jumps onto his face, blinding him. “I told you it’s rude to attack a lady.” 

Stoneheart reaches up to grab the feline superhero off his face, but at the last second the hero jumps off and lands next to Marinette. “Apologies Milady.” 

“Huh?” Marinette gasps in surprise as the feline superhero scoops her up in his arms bridal style before jumping through the air onto a nearby building.

**“Get back here!”** Stoneheart roars as he begins stomping down the street after them.

The feline superhero hops from roof to roof, he looks down at the girl in his arms . “Don’t worry Milady I’ll drop you off somewhere safe, and then I’ll deal with tons of fun back there.” 

“Deal with him?” Marinette looks up at the heroes face in surprise. “How? You can’t fight him you saw what happened.” 

“I don’t need to fight him.” The black clad hero lands on an apartment building rooftop and spins around so their looking back toward Stoneheart. “All I gotta do is destroy the thing holding the Akuma.” 

“Akuma?” Marinette looks between the hero and Stoneheart. “You mean there’s something controlling him?” 

“Yeah a butterfly or something.” This comment earns him a funny look from Marinette. “Don’t give me that look, it’s a magic butterfly that’s hiding in something on his person, but he’s all rock so...” 

Marinette’s eyes light up at this comment. “His hand!”

”Huh?” The Hero looks down at her with a raised eyebrow. Marinette gestures towards Stoneheart.

”His right hand, he’s had it closed the whole time.” Marinette points at the Hero with an ah ha expression. “That must be where the Akema is!” 

The Hero’s eyes light up. “That’s brilliant.” 

“But how do I get him to open it?” The hero resumes his roof hopping as Stoneheart gets close enough to attempt throwing a street sign at the pair of do-gooders. Marinette wraps her arms around the hero’s neck so he can use the hand that was supporting her back to swing his staff at the projectile.

”If we had a large water ballon and a hose maybe...” Marinette mutters under her breath. Marinette looks between Stonehearts clenched fist, then she turns to the staff in the hero’s hand, and then she looks towards the stadium. A light bulb goes off in her head. “Head to the stadium!”

This sudden shout causes the Hero to stumble as he lands onto another rooftop. “What?”

“Head to the stadium, I’ve got an idea.” Marinette grins up at the Hero. 

The Hero looks down at her and stares at her for a second before smiling at her. “As you wish Milady.” 

Marinette feels her cheeks heat up again as the Hero turns toward the stadium and launches himself through the air again. Within a minute the duo land on the edge of the stadium dome, the Hero jumps down into the stadium. Soon they are in the center of the field, the Hero places Marinette down on her feet. “Alright here we are, what’s the plan Milady?” 

“Marinette.” The Hero looks over at the girl muttering next to him. When she catches the Hero staring she clears her throat to refocus herself. “My name... It’s Marinette.” 

“Marinette?” The Hero grins at her. “That’s a cute name.” 

Once again Marinette feels her face heat up again, but before she can respond the Hero grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses her knuckle, this causes Marinettes face to turn bright red. “You can call me Cat Noir.” 

Marinette pulls her hand away and stammers and giggles nonsensically. Cat Noir chuckles happily at her reaction. Then both of their attentions are drawn toward a girls voice. “Oh my god.” 

Marinettes eyes go wide as she sees her new friend Alya standing a few feet away. “Alya, what are you doing here!?” 

“You told me to come here remember.” Alya closes the distant between the three of them. She leans towards Marinette and whispers, quite loudly. “Are you going to introduce me to your ‘friend’?” 

Marinette doesn’t really like the way Alya said ‘friend’ or the smirk Alya has while saying it, but she gestures toward the nearby superhero regardless. “Alya t-this I-is... uh... C-cat Noir.” 

Cat Noir bows dramatically. “It is an honor to meet you.” 

Alyas face breaks into an excited smile as she bows back. “Nice to meet you too, I’ve always wanted to meet a real life superhero.”

”What a coincidence.” Cat Noir smirks at the enthusiastic girl. “I’ve always wanted to be a superhero.” 

The three chuckle at Cat Noirs comment before he focuses his attention back onto Marinette. “So Milady what’s your plan?” 

Marinette blinks several times before suddenly gasping as her brain catches up to the situation. “Oh right, well you need to get the thing he’s holding in his hand right?” 

“Yeah, but how am I suppose to get him to open his fist?” Cat Noir puts a hand to his chin. 

“That’s easy.” Marinette gives a nonchalant wave of her hand. “You’re not.” 

Cat Noir quirks an eyebrow at her. “Huh?” 

“Well he gets bigger every time you hit him so maybe if he gets big enough...” Marinette blushes as Car Noir and Alya lean in to see where’s she’s going with this. “Maybe the Akama will just fall between his fingers?” 

Cat Noir strokes his chin in thought. “That could work.” 

Alya looks between Marinette and Cat Noir. “It could?” 

“It might.” Marinette looks around the stadium. “And the stadium should be big enough to avoid too much more damage to the city.” 

A loud bang draws the trios attention up to the dome of the stadium where they see Stoneheart has leapt up just like Cat Noir did earlier. Cat Noir puts his hand out to guard the girls while brandishing his staff in the other hand. “Well time to put this plan to the test.” 

Marinette and Alya take Cat Noirs hint and book it in the other direction. They take cover in one of the team entrance ways. Marinette looks over at Alya as she pulls out her phone. “Where’s Kim?” 

“Huh?” Alya unlocks her phone and opens her camera. “Oh I don’t know, I lost him a block ago.” 

“Alya!” Marinette looks aghast at her friend. 

Alya points her finger to her mouth and makes a shushing motion. “Shh Superheroing is happening.”

”Alright Pebbles!” Cat Noir calls up to the stone being while making a come and get me gesture with his free hand. “Let’s dance!” 

With that Stoneheart roars in anger before leaping off of the dome and lunging at Cat Noir. The feline superhero nimbly dodges out of the way with a well timed backflip. Cat Noir swings his staff striking Stoneheart in the chest, causing the villain to grow. Stoneheart swipes his free hand through the air attempting to grab Cat Noir, who simply spins out of the way and gives Stoneheart's hand a couple whacks with his staff. “Sorry buddy looks like you're too slow.” 

Stoneheart lets out another roar of frustration as he continues to swing at the superhero. Every time Stoneheart swings at Cat Noir the feline superhero dodges out of the way which results in Cat Noir smacking him and Stoneheart growing, thus meaning his swings are bigger and slower. The purple butterfly symbol appears around Stoneheart's eyes as a voice pops into his head._ “He’s toying with you Stoneheart.” _

**“What am I suppose to do!?!”** Stoneheart slams his hand down at Cat Noir but instead of crushing the hero he crushes some sports equipment. 

_“You must force his hand.” _Stoneheart's eyes focus on the two girls hiding nearby. 

**“Got it!” **Stoneheart lunges through the air toward Marinette and Alya who begin screaming. 

“CATACLYSM!!!” Cat Noir jumps through the air, his hand is covered in a swirling black energy. He slashes Stoneheart's back with his energized hand. Cat Noir feels his claws slice through Stoneheart's back. The claw wound explodes propelling Stoneheart through the air and smashing into the stands, a moment later he flashes yellow and doubles in size. 

“Are you girls-“ Cat Noir looks at the two girls as they stare wide eyed at him, but before he can finish his thought or they can respond a large stone hand smacks him, sending him screaming through the air. “ALLLRIIGHT!?!” 

Marinette and Alya flinch in surprise as Stoneheart jumps down in front of them, he’s grown so much larger from Cat Noirs ‘Cataclysm’ his head now reaching higher then the stadium roof. As Stoneheart lifts his foot to try and step on Cat Noir Marinette notices something very important. “His hand!” 

Alya keeps recording the heroics but her eyes shift to Marinette. “What about it?” 

“It’s open!” Marinette gestures at Stoneheart as the villain misses another stomp. She steps forward and turns to look at the stands Stoneheart was launched into earlier. “He must have dropped the Akuma when he crashed!” 

Before Alya can respond Marinette bolts out of their hiding place and dashes up the stairs. She hops up the destroyed stairs and begins rooting through the destroyed seats and rubble. “Come on, come on...” 

Meanwhile Cat Noir is scaling up the side of Stoneheart's body, he leaps to the side as Stoneheart tries to swat him off. “C’mon Pebbles you’re making this too easy.” 

**“I’ll show you easy!” **Stoneheart reaches for Cat Noir but the feline superhero has clung to the middle of his stony back and because of his massive size and bulky frame Stoneheart can’t reach him. 

“Oh you’re really showing me.” Cat Noir says with a chuckle. Stoneheart simply growls in response, but Cat Noir’s attention is drawn to a different noise.

”Cat Noir!” Marinette screams from the stands, Cat Noir looks to see Marinette holding a purple rock over her head. “I found it!” 

“Good job!” Cat Noir calls back, suddenly everything seems to start tilting. He looks at Stoneheart and can see that the stone villain is falling backward. Cat Noir begins crawling across Stoneheart's back to get out of the impact, as he does so he calls out again. “Marinette smash it quick!” 

Marinette watches in horror as Stoneheart begins falling backward set to crush Cat Noir underneath himself. She quickly chucks the purple rock down on the ground, it takes a bit of damage but doesn’t break. Marinette falls onto her knees and grabs a piece of rubble and strikes the purple rock with it. Gravity has taken over Stoneheart's fall causing him to fall faster, she strikes it again. Cat Noir can see the ground out of the corner of his eye, Marinette strikes the stone again and cracks form. Cat Noir attempts to jump the rest of the way just as Stoneheart is about to hit the ground, Marinette strikes the purple stone one more time and it and her piece of rubble shatter. 

Cat Noir feels himself hit the ground hard, but he doesn’t feel a giant stone being crush him. He looks over to where Stoneheart was and sees a huge cloud of black and purple smoke dissipating away revealing a large young man laying unconscious in the middle of the destroyed field. Cat Noir looks to where Marinette was when she called out to him and his eyes widen at what he sees. “Oh no!”   
  
**_Moments Ago_**

Marinette watches as a purple butterfly crawls out of the purple rubble of the rock she just broke in half. Her eyes are drawn upwards as Stoneheart vanishes into purple and black smoke. The butterfly flys up into the air, Marinette reaches up to grab it before it gets too far away. “Cataclysm!” 

Cat Noir lunges through the air and grabs the butterfly before Marinette can touch it, his hand swirls with energy as he grabs the butterfly. As the Cataclysm comes in contact with the Akuma the butterfly disintegrates into dust. Cat Noir grips his chest with his left arm as purple and black energy surges through his body, he falls to his knees and growls in pain. 

“Are you ok?” Marinette’s voice is laced with concern as she appears by his side. 

“Don’t worry Milady.” Cat Noir gives her a wink and a chuckle. “Just a little tired.” 

“Do you need some help?” Marinette looks over Cat Noir for any injuries, as she does Cat Noir tries to stand up. 

“I’ll be alright, besides...” Cat Noir looks over his shoulder and Marinette follows his gaze. Coming up the destroyed stairs is Alya still holding her phone out. “Don’t want the paparazzi to see their new hero looking weak after his first fight.” 

“Right...” Marinette watches Cat Noir push himself up onto his feet. From her kneeling position Marinette can see the effort it takes on his face, but there’s no way Alya's camera will see it. “Of course.” 

“Cat Noir this is Alya of the Hero-Blog can you please explain what happened here today?” Cat Noir looks at the camera a bit confused, as Marinette stands up she shares the hero’s expression. 

“Hero-Blog?” Marinette joins Cat Noir in the frame of the video. “How do you already have a hero blog?” 

“Well I don’t.” Alya lowers her camera for a moment. “But I will by tonight.”

Alya re-aims the camera at Cat Noir, as she does this Marinette moves away from Cat Noir so she won’t be caught in frame. “And this will be the first post.” 

“Alright then.” Cat Noir stretches out his arms. “Let me start by clearing up a couple things.” 

Cat Noir holds up one finger. “First off the boy that had been turned into Stoneheart is not to be blamed for anything that happened today.” 

“Why is that?” Alya asks from off screen. 

“You see he was under the control of something called an Akuma.” Cat Noir looks over his shoulder to where Ivan is laying down. “They hunt down negative emotions and manifest them into supervillains like Stoneheart.” 

“Where do they come from?” 

“Ah, yes, well you see I-“ Cat Noir rubs the back of his head nervously. 

“Hawkmoth.” 

“Huh?” Alya and Cat Noir turn to look at Marinette after her sudden outburst. 

“Uh...” Marinette shrinks under the gaze of the two people and one camera focused on her. “Hawkmoth, it’s something I heard Stoneheart say earlier.” 

Cat Noir smiles at Marinette before clearing his throat to get both girl’s attention. “Yes the dreaded Hawkmoth, he sends out his villainess Akumas to prey on the innocent people of Paris.”   
  
“But have no fear your hero Cat Noir is here to protect you.” Cat Noir gives a wink and thumbs up while flashing a dazzling smile. “Hawkmoth’s Akumas are no match for me!” 

With that final remark Cat Noir launches himself into the air and over the stadium roof. The two girls watch the hero disappear over the dome. Alya puts her phone away and grins at Marinette. 

“So you and Cat Noir Huh?” Alya waggles her eyebrows suggestively at the dark blue haired girl.

Marinette blushes at that question and the tone it was asked in. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Right.” Alya winks at Marinette before turning and heading down the wrecked stairs. “I’m going to check on Ivan.” 

“You mean interview him?” Marinette gives Alya a dull look. 

Alya chuckles as she walks away. “Well I just want to see if he remembers anything about being Stoneheart.” 

Marinette watches as Alya heads out onto the field. She then looks down at where the purple rock was spilt in half and she sees that it has changed into a piece of paper that has been ripped in half. Marinette bends down to pick up the pieces, as she does she can see something written on them.

_You haven’t even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her _ _you wuss_

”Oh poor Ivan.” Marinette looks over at where Alya and Ivan are and smiles. “I’ll just have to help him.” 

As Marinette reaches the two other students, law enforcement officers, fire fighters and camera crews pour into the stadium. The three of them are taken to the station to give their accounts of the events to the police and Alya gives a copy of her video to the news reporters. After a couple hours the kids are allowed to go home, they make it home in time to watch themselves on the news. The girls parents are both proud of their bravery and mad that they put themselves in such danger. Ivan’s parents are just glad their son is ok.

** _ Right After Cat Noir Left The Stadium _ **

Cat Noir jumps through the open window of his bedroom and lands with a thud. He lets out a groan as he lifts up his ringed hand and calls out. “Plagg claws in.” 

In a flash of green Cat Noir’s suit vanishes and reveals Adrien Agreste, who rubs his side in pain. “Ugh I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” 

“You’ll be alright kid.” Plagg pats Adrien on the back. “You did really good for your first time, I mean two Cataclysm’s on your first day that’s pretty impressive.” 

“Really?” Adrien picks himself off the ground, already feeling a little better. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah no problem.” Plagg waves his paw nonchalantly. “Now you got any food? I am starving.” 

“Oh uh.” Adrien pulls out his phone and gets ready to text Nathalie. “Sure what do you want?” 

“Well since you asked.” Plagg grins at Adrien playfully. 

Later that night, Adrien is sitting on the couch in his room watching the news while Plagg chows down on some camembert cheese. The reporter goes on about the damage to the stadium, but they do add that not much else was damaged. At one point the Mayor is on and thanks Cat Noir for dealing with the villain and minimizing damage to the whole city. Adrien watches his fight with Stoneheart and the broadcast about it with a smile. “So you really think I did a good job today?” 

“You did alright.” Adrien looks over at Plagg as the Kwami swallows a large piece of cheese in one bite. “It would’ve gone a lot worse if that girl hadn’t been there to help you.” 

Adrien looks back to the tv in time to watch Marinette run up the stairs where she found the Akuma. Adrien feels a smile form on his lips as he watches the news caster talk about the brave girls that recorded the whole thing. Adrien is a little disappointed that Marinette’s plan making skills and her smashing of the Akumitazed object didn’t get recorded. A blush crosses his face as he remembers to be thankful that the news and Alya didn’t record him carrying her bridal style or kissing her hand. “Yeah she was something else.” 

**_Earlier_**

Hawkmoth feels as Cat Noirs hand grasps the Akuma, he can also feel as the butterfly disintegrates into nothing. Hawkmoth stumbles back from the open window, he grunts in pain and clutches his chest as he falls to his knees. He stares at the ornate window before him as it slowly closes and leaves him in darkness. 

Hawkmoth chuckles to himself as the chest pain vanishes faster then it arrived. He quickly stands up and brushes off his pant leg. “Impressive Cat Noir.”

“I could feel it, destroying my Akuma hurt you more then it did me.” Hawkmoth smirks at the closed window. “I’m willing to endure this pain to meet my goals, but how long can a mere boy last.”   
  
Hawkmoth huffs and turns toward the back of the room. “I will need both his Black Cat Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous for my wish to come true. It may take time to get the ring from Cat Noir.”

Hawkmoth reaches a circular pattern on the floor and it begins to descend like an elevator. He chuckles lightly as his villainous chamber vanishes from sight. “Prehaps I should pay the museum a visit and see if I can simplify this process.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First change you may have noticed, is that I changed where the Miraculous are being kept and how they are given to people. I will elaborate how it all works next chapter. Second you may have noticed that Cat Noir is able to use Cataclysm more then once, due to the changes I made to the story I felt it would be easier to remove that limitation then to try and write around it. They will still get tired and revert back if they over use their special powers, but the limit will be increased by experience and practice rather then growing up.
> 
> Do you think I got a little too dramatic with how Adrien got his ring?


End file.
